Des services pénibles
by Zanzasu
Summary: Les Varias sont contraints de visiter des lieux publics, pour "augmenter leur sociabilité". Enfin, c'était le but du vieux. Genre de mini OS.. a chaque chapitre, un nouveau lieu.
1. Le centre-commercial

Crédits : Les personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Akira Amano.

Notes : Avant toute chose je m'excuse si le résumé n'est pas très "détaillé". Mais passons. J'espère que le principe de ma fiction, ou ma fic tout court vous plaira ! Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laissez vos avis, positifs ou même négatifs.

* * *

**Première visite : Le centre commercial.**

« Mon très cher fils Xanxus,

Récemment, le nombre de domestiques que tu tues régulièrement à augmenté. J'espère que tu te rends compte que les remplacer à chaque fois me coûte assez cher. Aussi, j'ai pris une décision dans ton intérêt et celui de tes camarades. J'aimerais que tu te rendes dans certains lieux publics avec eux. Cela sera, je pense, bénéfique pour votre sociabilité, et te permettre d'être plus indulgent envers tes domestiques à l'avenir. Sache que si tu refuse, je diminuerais de plus de la moitié l'argent que je t'envoie chaque mois ce qui inclus moins d'alcool, cela sera bon pour ta santé, et tu n'auras plus de nouveau domestiques pendant deux mois, cette dernière chose en revanche n'est pas négociable. Pour commencer, un nouveau centre commercial à ouvert ses portes récemment, peux-tu aller y faire un tour avec tes camarades ? Et si au passage tu pouvais m'acheter ce qu'il y a marqué sur cette liste de courses ci-joint, ce serait aimable de ta part. Je te fais de gros bisous-

- Ce déchet débloque. Il me prend pour sa bonniche ou quoi ?! »

Le balafré interrompu soudain Squalo dans sa lecture de la lettre du nono. Les Varia étaient tous réunis dans le salon, et avaient donc tout entendu. Un charmant débat s'en suivit donc.

« - Le prince n'a aucunement envie de se ''socialiser'' avec des roturiers de bas étages, c'est une blague ?

- Bel-seeempai, je pense que des gens normaux n'auraient pas non plus envie de se socialiser avec un prince déchu à moitié timbré.

- Shishi, la ferme grenouille. _Tiqua le blond en lui envoyant un couteau dans la coiffe._

- Mah mah, calmez vous.. N'est-ce pas génial ? Je vais pouvoir faire du shopping ! Cette mission me plaît énormément. _Couina Lussuria, très content, et c'était bien le seul._

- Envoyer des assassins dans un centre commercial... VOOOI, mais à quoi pense le vieux ?!

- Je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir à ce déchet.

- Même pas pour ton bourbon, VOOI ?

- Tsch. Je me demande quand ce putain de vieux va enfin crever. Déchets, vous venez tous, sans discuter. _Lança-il en se dirigeant d'un pas plus que nonchalant vers la porte, suivit des autres, sauf Squalo qui resta derrière en soupirant._

- Je dois toujours penser à tout ici, c'est pas possible ! VOI ! _Gueula-il en prenant la liste envoyée avec la lettre._ »

Une heure plus tard.

« - C'est ici ? C'est grand pour un centre-commercial de paysans. J'aimerais bien avoir le mien, avec une couronne sur le bâtiment. Ce serait ''Le palais commercial du prince. Interdit aux manants et paysans'' ushishishi.~

- C'est beau de rêver, sempaai. Personne n'y mettrait les pieds.

- VOOI, vos gueules. _Gueula le squale, en train d'essayer de se concentrer pour lire une carte._ »

Ils sortaient tout juste de leur grosse voiture de luxe, qu'ils étaient déjà paumés. Et ce, pile poil devant le centre-commercial. Enfin perdus, presque.. Ils ne savaient juste pas par quelle entrée rentrer, il y avait tellement de monde autour d'eux et en mouvement que ça leur donnait des envies de meurtres.

« - Bon ça vient, déchet ?

- … VOOOI. _S'exclama-il en balançant le plan par terre._ On a qu'à suivre les gens pour savoir par où ils rentrent !

- Bravo Squalo taîcho, Il vous aura fallu 10 minutes pour le réaliser. _Répliqua Fran d'une voix __blasée. _

- La ferme Fran ! _Se vexa l'argenté, agitant son épée dans tous les sens vers l'illusionniste._ »

Tous les regards autour se posèrent sur eux. Si ils voulaient passer inaperçu, c'était raté. Un grand vide se forma entre le petit groupe d'assassins et les personnes qui considéraient cela comme un spectacle, certains restant sur place à les regarder comme des bêtes de foire. Mais un regard du colérique suffit à leur faire reprendre leur route, vite.

« - Dépêchez vous, ça pue déjà assez le déchet ici, pas la peine de traîner. _Déclara le balafré en avançant sans attendre la petite troupe._

- Bossu. _Acquiesça Levi, qui suivit le brun sans attendre._

- Maaah, j'ai hâte de rentrer à l'intérieur, et il y a tellement de beaux garçons ! _S'agita le punk en route._ Je pourrais bien payer pour avoir leur corps dans ma collection !

- VOOI, on est déjà bien à sec ! _Lâcha l'épéiste avant de compléter pour lui même._ Si Mammon était encore là il en ferait une crise cardiaque. »

Il ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour rentrer à l'intérieur du grand bâtiment commercial. Aussi immense qu'à l'extérieur, sans oublier la foule présente. Et cette chaleur.. c'était comme débarquer dans un sauna, mais habillé. Pour le moment, ils supportaient, c'était déjà ça.. mais quelle idée de surchauffer ces endroits là. La mauvaise troupe avança, avec Xanxus en tête qui était.. en pleine méditation intérieure, si c'est possible, et aussi à deux doigts de tout cramer.

« Bon, Vooi.. _Rumina Squalo, sortant la liste de courses -en même temps, il était le seul à y avoir penser- tout en continuant de marcher._ »

Le squale s'arrêta devant une carte du centre-commercial avec à ses côtés le balafré, fusillant du regard les passants. Les autres s'éclataient plutôt bien de leur côté, en attendant. Belphegor s'amusait à effrayer des enfants avec ses couteaux, et chipa la glace à la vanille d'un gamin, et Fran charriait le prince à propos de son attitude malsaine envers eux. Levi se plaisait dans le rôle du garde du corps mafieux en train de protéger son boss.. tandis que Lussuria se tortillait devant la vitrine d'un magasin de mode.

« - Squa-chaaan, cette robe est magnifique tu ne trouves pas ?

- V-V...OOI ? _S'étouffa ''Squa-chan'' en se retournant vers la robe en question que citait Lussuria._ Pourquoi tu me demandes ça **A MOI** ? »

L'argenté en eut malheureusement le rose au joues quand un groupe de jeunes filles qui passaient tout près gloussèrent, les ayant bien évidemment entendus. Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait trouvé sur le plan le premier endroit où ils devaient se rendre : Brik'déco...

« - … Pour acheter de la grosse ficelle et des têtes à peindre en polystyrène. VOOI, il compte faire quoi avec ? … _Il s'arrêta quelques instants, et se baffa mentalement, quelle plaie._

- Si vous vous perdez déchets, comptez pas sur moi pour venir vous récupérer, on attends personne. _Prévenu le balafré d'un ton limite glacial aux autres Varias éparpillés qui reprirent finalement la route._ »

Au bout d'heure et demi, ils avaient réunis plus de la moitié de la liste de course, et il ne restait plus qu'un magasin à faire. Aucun meurtre, aucune bagarre, un exploit considérable et inimaginable.. Si ce n'est que les assassins étaient maintenant tous à bout de nerfs, avaient trop chaud, et un mal de crâne affreux. C'était d'autant plus inquiétant de voir Xanxus aussi calme dans de telles circonstances, constata l'épéiste.. il suffirait d'un rien pour que tout explose... Comme un emmerdeur et sa bande de beaufs qui se postèrent juste devant le balafré pour lui bloquer le chemin et se moquer. Des racailles du centre, se croyant tout permis.

« - Wesh, c'est quoi cet air supérieur ? Tu t'es cru au dessus de nous p't'être..-wesh, pourquoi t'as des cicatrices qui apparaissent d'un coup mec ?..- Wow mec je déconnais, j'savais pas que t'avais un-deux flingues..-

- Je vais te faire la peau, putain de déchet ! _Coupa le colérique sans ménagement. _

- Ushishi, il est mort. Je vais m'occuper de ses copains.~ _Lança Belphegor en sortant un éventail de couteaux._

- VOOI, vous chiez dans votre froc maintenant bande de merdeux ! _S'exclama le squale avec un sourire carnassier et surtout un GRAND besoin de se défouler après une telle journée.._

- Personne n'insulte le boss sans en sortir vivant en ma présence ! _S'écria à la suite Levi en sortant ses parapluies._

- Je ne connais pas ces malades. _Répliqua quand à lui_ _Fran en agitant les mains en mode j'en-ai-rien-à-foutre face aux personnes affolées autour d'eux._ »

Des coups de feu retentirent à tout va, des rires sadiques, des coups de tonnerres et des coups d'épées. Une explosion, puis plus rien. Il faut dire aussi qu'à ce stade là, ce n'était plus un combat, mais de l'extermination pure et simple.

« - Je me casse d'ici. Le vieux peut se foutre le reste de sa liste de courses là où je pense. _Râla le brun gonflé à bloc, en prenant le chemin de la sortie._

- Vooi, ça va encore nous retomber dessus je sens !

- Ces gens là n'avaient pas le vocabulaire adéquate pour s'adresser à un prince. Weshishishi~ _Se moqua royalement Bel._

- Quand c'est vous qui prononcez ça bel-sempai, c'est flippant.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment, shishi.

- Oh. J'ai l'impression qu'on a perdu quelqu'un en chemin. _Constata soudain Fran en baillant._ »

En effet, Lussuria n'était plus là. Ou presque.. car sans laisser le temps nécessaire aux autres de réagir à cette nouvelle, la drag queen arriva en courant vers eux, tenant par la main un individu. Il l'avait traîné depuis on ne sait quel endroit. Les autres se demandèrent sincèrement si le mec n'était pas bourré pour avoir suivit le punk ainsi...

« - Ah, vous voilà enfin ! Je vous présente Rihei-chou ! R_étorqua-il joyeusement, alors que le Rihei en question semblait complètement à l'ouest._

- VOOI, tu l'as drogué ?!

- Ça ne m'étonne pas.~

- Je te préviens, il ne rentrera pas vivant au manoir déchet.

- Maaah, ne vous en faites pas boss, il est d'accord pour rejoindre ma collection.

- En fait, c'est surtout parce que vous l'avez drogué, travelo-sempai.

- C'est dégoûtant.. _Rajouta Levi, avec une légère grimace._

- C'est la dernière fois que je fous les pieds dans un centre-commercial avec vous ! _Averti le squale en grognant. En fait, c'était la dernière fois tout court qu'il y mettait les pieds._ »

Le nono avait parfois de ces idées.. Après ces deux incidents, ou appelez ça comme vous le voulez, l'escouade fut de retour au manoir. A peine passé la porte, Squalo laissa sortir un soupire monumental en se massant le front.. C'était quoi, le prochain lieu ? Il savait que ça allait être encore un beau bordel.


	2. Let's rock !

Notes : Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir ! Voici la suite, en espérant que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Let's rock !**

En ce bon samedi matin, Squalo se réveilla en sursaut, et ce, à cause d'un cauchemar. S'imaginer en tenue de bonniche, remplaçant les domestiques et faisant le ménage, c'était un mauvais rêve qu'il aurait adoré oublié. Encore à cause de ces putains d'histoires. Il se redressa en se massant le front, et tourna la tête vers son réveil qui indiquait 8 heures du matin, les autres devaient encore dormir. Vu qu'il n'arrivait pas à se rendormir, il se leva et se rendit dans le bureau du balafré, s'occupant du courrier reçu hier, la plupart se résumant à des pubs inintéressantes. A jeter, à jeter,.. et merde.

Prochain lieu du nono : Un concert de rock. Et qui devait se coltiner l'annonce de cette ''bonne nouvelle'' à Xanxus ? Lui, bien entendu !

Plus tard dans l'après-midi.

« - VOOOOOOOOI, un concert, c'est voir un groupe jou-

- Je sais ce qu'est un concert déchet. _S'énerva le balafré en balançant son verre en pleine gueule._ Je t'ai demandé qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que j'ai envie de voir une bande de déchets jouer de la guitare pendant 2 heures ?

- VOOI, enfoiré de boss !

- Alors idiot de requin, on s'amuse bien, shishi ? _Lança Belphegor, caché derrière la porte. Il observait leur discussion depuis le début, aux côtés de Fran et Levi._

- La ferme merdeux ! _Rétorqua le squale en se retournant au même moment vers Bel, à deux doigts de craquer. Puis de nouveau vers le brun._ Si tu viens pas, tu vas rater de l'alcool gratuit !

- Me prends pas pour un con déchet requin, de l'alcool gratuit ?

- Ouais, ton vieux s'est arrangé pour qu'on paye rien alors fais pas chier pour une fois ! _Pesta-il, levant la lettre du nono trempée, tout comme lui, avant de se faire réchauffer par un tir du boss, par manque de respect._ »

Comme tous les concerts, celui-ci commençait le soir, vers 20h00, de quoi laisser la journée libre aux mafieux. Lussuria, une fois qu'il eut vent de cette nouvelle, passa tout l'après-midi dans sa chambre à essayer des tenues pour le soir et se faire beau. Belphegor eut bizarrement envie de modifier son look, optant pour une tenue plus rock, ou gothique, à voir. Quand ce fut l'heure, ils se rendirent a cette fameuse soirée.

Arrivés devant la salle, tous les regards se posèrent sur eux, compte tenu de leur assurance, et leur style hors du commun. C'était la première fois qu'ils allaient assister à un concert. A la base, ce genre de lieu n'était pas une punition, sauf si on n'aime pas la musique, alors pourquoi le neuvième leur donnait un 'moment de plaisir' ? Boissons gratuites par dessus le marché. L'argenté n'y comprenait plus rien.. ou peut-être que le seul fait d'être accompagné d'un blond timbré, d'un alcoolique colérique et d'essayer de les retenir pour ne pas que tout dégénère était la punition.

Il soupira puis vit la sécurité qui fouillait les gens à l'entrée. Merde, et merde, pensa-il. Ils n'allaient pas passer avec leur armes, et Xanxus n'accepterait jamais de s'en séparer. Les autres aussi en fait.

Leur tour arrivé, un gars de la sécurité s'avança vers eux en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Les armes sont-

- Autorisées pour nous, déchet. _Plaça le balafré avant que l'autre n'ai fini sa phrase, un flingue pointé vers lui._

- Comme d'habitude, le boss sait être convainquant, shishi.

- C'est évident. _Rajouta Levi, sur un ton fier._

- VOOI, on est invités par-

- A-ah, c'est vous les invités spéciaux ? _Tenta l'homme, en échangeant un regard avec son collègue._ C'est bon pour les armes mais.. au moindre faux pas-

- Tch, dégage. _Coupa Xanxus, le bousculant sans once de sympathie le mec pour passer._ »

La salle était assez.. vaste. Peu de gens étaient rentrés pour le moment, ça leur laissait de l'espace libre. Ils n'étaient pas obligés de rester ensemble pour le concert, aussi, chacun préféra se familiariser à sa façon avec l'endroit... Le balafré s'installa au bar, accompagné de l'argenté qui le suivit.. au cas où. A peine quelques secondes plus tard , les problèmes commençaient.

« - Comment ça vous n'avez pas de bourbon déchets ?!

- VOOI calme toi, t'as qu'à prendre de la Tequila pour changer !

- Si vous tenez à la vie, il a pas intérêt à être mauvais. _Averti le brun aux serveurs._ »

Il avait prit la peine de se déplacer, alors si l'alcool était de mauvaise qualité, ça allait chauffer.

Pendant ce temps là...

« - C'est des toilettes... ça ? Il n'y a que les roturiers pour faire leur besoins dans ce genre d'endroits, shishi.

- Bel-sempai, on en reparlera quand vous aurez tenu toute la soirée sans y aller une seule fois. _Répondit Fran._

- Pari tenu, ushishi. »

Le prince déchu sortit des WC sans attendre. Ils puaient, les murs étaient tagués et certaines substances étranges reposaient dans les coins. Au fil de la soirée, leur état serait sûrement pire que maintenant. Levi attendait sagement, si on veut, dans un coin de la salle, très sérieux. Il était posé sur place comme un piquet, si bien que Lussuria fit une moue découragée.

« - Allez, amuse toi, Levi-chan. Tu ne vas pas rester comme ça tout le long ? Ça va bientôôôt commencer. J'ai entendu dire que devant ça bouge souvent, ah !

- Je ne comprend pas ce genre de rassemblement.

- Ma, quel dommage ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, la salle commençait à se remplir plus sérieusement, signe que le début du concert était pour bientôt. Les membres du premier groupe montèrent sur scène, et c'est partit. La musique démarra, provoquant un sursaut à l'argenté et le brun au bar, sirotant sa Tequila. Xanxus se retourna à peine vers la scène, lançant un regard meurtrier aux musiciens, puis vers le squale.

« - Déchet, trouve moi des boules-caisses !

- VOOI.. Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? _Lança le squale, n'entendant rien à cause du bruit._

- J'ai dit va me chercher des boules quies putain de déchet ! _Répéta le balafré en haussant la voix._

- Hein ?!

- **DES BOULES QUIES DECHET !** _S'énerva finalement le brun en pointant son arme sur l'argenté._ »

Squalo pesta, comprenant enfin, et pas le moins du monde suicidaire, enfin à ce point, se mit à la recherche de bouchons d'oreilles. Il n'eut pas besoin d'aller bien loin, trouvant des paires posées sur une table plus loin, en libre service pour ceux qui auraient oublié les leurs. Retournant voir le brun, il les lui fila et prit les autres pour ses propres oreilles. Finalement, un peu plus tard, il rejoignit Bel et Fran au devant de la scène, histoire de voir comment c'était. Il grogna pour lui même, voyant qu'ils avaient pensés au bouchons avant que le concert débute, sans le prévenir ! Lussuria dansait en profitant de la musique, et autres garçons autour de lui. Les premiers morceaux, c'est normal que ça ne bouge pas vraiment.. Il faut du temps aux gens pour être chaud. Ce que les assassins ne savaient pas, c'est qu'après, ça risquait de réellement bouger, et valser dans tous les sens.

Vers le quatrième morceau, Lussuria traîna quelqu'un dans les toilettes avec lui sous le regard dégoûté et amusé de Belphegor, et dégoûté tout court du squale. Les yeux de l'illusionniste s'intéressèrent plutôt à un homme approchant du devant de la scène tout en poussant les gens. Il ne semblait pas dans son état normal.. pour faire court, il était bien arrosé. Les gens autour du mec s'écartèrent, sauf Squalo qui haussa un sourcil. Le bourré partit dans tous les sens, agitant les bras, les jambes, la tête sans ménagement et sans conscience des personnes à côté. Squalo s'écarta de quelques pas, pas franchement de bonne humeur. C'est simple, le mec lui tapait sur les nerfs en ne faisant pas gaffe. D'un coup, l'épéiste se reçu un coup de bras dans les côtes.

« VOOOOOOOOI ! _Cria fort le squale, concurrençant avec le chanteur qui gueulait dans le micro au même moment._ »

Il poussa le mec suffisamment fort pour qu'il aille danser plus loin, une veine rouge battante sur la trempe. Ceci arracha un rire au blond juste derrière, alors que Fran imaginait dans sa tête les futures réactions du capitaine. Si Squalo cru qu'il en avait terminé avec l'alcoolisé... et bien pas exactement. Ce dernier revint en force pour bousculer le squale en retour, un sourire d'idiot sur la bouche. Le déchu vit le coup venir et s'écarta un sourire malsain sur les lèvres accompagné de la grenouille, laissant l'argenté s'aplatir sur le mur d'en face par manque d'attention. Squalo bouillonna et gueula de nouveau. Quelques secondes plus tard, il pogotait* avec le mec s'en sans rendre compte, alors que son but premier était de le faire dégager.

Belphegor se moqua de lui un petit moment, puis il décida de se rendre au bar, à l'opposé de Xanxus. Ce dernier n'en avait rien à foutre de la musique, et la seule chose intéressante pour le moment se trouvait être son verre d'alcool, le quatrième de la soirée. Aussi, il ne remarqua pas Bel de l'autre côté. Le blond profita d'être seul pour commander une bière. Il ne supportait pas l'alcool, selon le squale, mais en vérité, c'était juste qu'il devenait encore plus instable que d'ordinaire. Le serveur le regarda douteux, avant de demander une carte d'identité. Bon sang, il n'avait plus 16 ans mais 26 maintenant. Son doigt fit signe au serveur de tendre son oreille, et au même moment il plaça un de ses couteaux sous la gorge de l'autre.

« Ushishi, et il faut être majeur pour trancher la gorge d'un roturier pénible ? Maintenant obéis au prince.~ »

Un peu plus tard, alors que le deuxième groupe et dernier de la soirée venait de commencer.

« - Shishi...shishishi !

- Sempai à perdu les pédales. Enfin, plus de d'habitude.

- VOOI, ce crétin à dû boire ! »

Squalo et Fran observaient Belphegor danser en riant de façon sadique et folle.. comme lors de ses combats. Il soulevait parfois son haut comme si il allait l'enlever, et l'argenté ne put s'empêcher de faire entrer en contact sa main contre son visage devant un tel spectacle honteux pour l'escouade d'assassins qu'ils étaient. Il avait échappé au bourré de tout à l'heure, qui reposait maintenant dans un coin sur le sol, sauvagement assommé.

« Putain il est con il va se faire écraser ! _Lâcha le squale en voyant les gens bouger de plus en plus._ »

Des mecs assez balaises, du moins plus que le blond, commencèrent à faire du pogo, puis d'autres. C'était une question de minutes avant que Belphegor ne se fasse royalement bousculé... Et sur le coup, la réaction de Fran fut de sortir son téléphone pour filmer le moment. C'était utile d'avoir un truc pour le faire marcher à l'avenir.

Au même moment, dans les chiottes.

Bon, il y avait les chiottes où Lussuria était toujours enfermé, puis les autres, où Levi s'y rendit, à cause d'un besoin pressant. Il baissa son pantalon, s'installa sur la lunette des chiottes et... l'ampoule grilla.

Pour en revenir au devant de la scène, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Bel ne tarda pas à se faire renverser. La suite se passa très vite... Le prince se redressa, lançant un rire sadique que même les autres purent entendre malgré le bruit. Il se lança dans le pogo, sortant un éventail de couteaux et tomba sur le responsable de sa chute, intenable. Squalo gueula et se lança à la suite sur Bel pour le retenir, ceci foutant un merdier pas possible dans le concert, jusqu'à ce que...

« - VOOOI, qui a coupé le courant ?!

- Levi-san, quel boulet vous faites. _Lança Fran qui avait deviné sans problèmes._ »

La pièce sombra dans le noir le plus complet, et la musique fut coupé. Même les personnes avaient arrêté de bouger, comme si quelqu'un avait mit sur pause. En essayant de trafiquer l'ampoule avec sa foudre, Levi avait tout fait disjoncté.

* * *

*Alors pour ceux et celles qui ne connaissent pas, le pogo est un ''style de danse'' où la foule saute de façon désordonnée et en se bousculant. La plupart du temps, en concert, c'est violent (après ça dépend si c'est du rock, métal, punk ou autre) surtout si les gens sont bourrés (ça en revanche c'est souvent, croyez moi ou non j'ai l'habitude des concerts).


	3. Séance de cinéma

Notes : Meerci beaucoup aux nouvelles personnes qui suivent ma fiction, et aux nouvelles review, l'air de rien ça motive bien pour continuer. Voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre, avec un retard, désolé. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres. Enjoy~

* * *

**Séance de cinéma.**

Coincé dans une file d'attendre, Squalo rumina, croisant les bras. Il lança un regard mauvais au blond plus loin, qui se moquait de lui sans le cacher, et l'argenté eut envie de sortir de la queue rien que pour lui en coller une... mais perdre sa place et refaire tout ce même bordel, mieux fallait éviter. Enfin, son tour arriva.

« 6 places adultes pour ce film ! _Lança-il en montrant un bout de papier avec le nom du film, encore signé le nono._ »

A ce moment là, le reste des assassin restés assis plus loin tranquillement rejoignirent l'argenté, mains dans les poches. L'homme tenant la caisse lui tendit les places, jetant un regard au blondinet du groupe en ajoutant.

« Voilà bonhomme, ce sera salle 6. »

Belphegor tiqua, sourire irrité, prêt à sortir un joli couteau.

« - Shishi, qui oses-tu traiter de bonhomme sale paysan ? _Rétorqua le prince, avant de se faire tirer plus loin par l'autre._

- Vooi, restes calme merdeux !

- Bouge toi le cul et va faire l'autre queue déchet.

- L'autr-.. VOOI, pourquoi je me tape toutes les queues ?!

- Squalo-taicho, parce que c'est vous qui portez l'argent, c'est logique. »

Après une autre file d'attente beaucoup moins longue, le squale revint vers les autres Varia, commandes en main, une veine rouge sur la tempe. Pop-corn, boissons -non alcoolisées malheureusement pour le balafré, qui de toute manière avait apporté sa propre réserve.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans la salle, déjà bien trop remplie à leur goût. Ils avancèrent vers les rangs du milieu, se stoppant au moins bondé. La tête de Xanxus se tourna lentement en direction des quelques déchets présents sur la ligne, avec un regard extrêmement noir qui les fit dégager un peu plus devant accompagné de la bonne excuse du « _On verra mieux le film là bas._ »

« - Le prince se place hm... ici, ushishi.~

- Sempai, ce sont toutes les mêmes places.

- Bossu, je me mets à côté de vous, pour vous protéger !

- Ce n'est pas juuuste, c'est moi qui voulait être à ses côtés durant le film ! _Geignit Lussuria._ »

Levi se fit soudain éjecter sur le siège plus loin, et le punk s'écarta pour éviter de subir le même sort.

« Putain de déchets vous me prenez la tête, allez vous asseoir ailleurs ! _Claqua Xanxus._ »

Le brun, déjà installé sur un siège au bout de la ligne croisa les bras et les jambes. Peut-être aurait-il dû amener son fauteuil personnel aussi ? La seule place à ses côtés fut prise par Squalo, sous les regards des deux autres gardiens éjectés qui durent s'asseoir presque à l'opposé. Belphegor et Fran, eux, étaient juste entre, en train de doucement se lancer des pics.

« - Ça va commencer, alors vos gueules VOOI !

- Chuuuuut ! _Lâcha une bonne partie de la salle en cœur, le squale étant celui qui faisait le plus de bruit pour le moment._ »

Squalo cligna des yeux et pesta en croisant les bras, portant son regard sur l'écran comme la plupart des autres personnes. Les quelques lumières s'éteignirent, plongeant la salle dans le noir pour mieux profiter du film. Si c'est ce dernier qui avait commencé. Non, à la place tout le petit groupe d'assassins eu le droit à une bonne dizaines de minutes consacrée à la pub. Et quand ceci se fini enfin, ça commença vraiment. Accompagné d'une musique liée à l'ambiance, le titre apparu « Jurrassik Park ». Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment renseignés sur le film avant de venir le voir, laissant donc la surprise du thème. Au début, le brun, plutôt ennuyé commença à somnoler, alors que Levi semblait déjà ancré dans le film, le prince bâillait et les autres regardaient sans plus. Lussuria fit une moue triste, il aurait préféré quelque chose de plus romantique.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, plus loin dans l'histoire.

« - Ushishi, ça devient intéressant. _Commenta le blond en étirant un large sourire psychopathe, piochant dans son paquet de pop-corn._

- Vous êtes sadique, sempai, j'aimerais bien vous y voir.

- Impossible, le prince n'irait jamais dans un tel parc boueux.~

- Maaa-aaaaaaah c'est horrible ! _Lâcha d'une voix aigu le gardien du soleil, cachant ses yeux._

- Vooi vos gueules, je veux voir ce qui va se passer ! _Chuchota l'argenté, soudainement plus intéressé._»

Entre temps, Xanxus s'était même réveillé, appréciant ce moment.

« Allez, bouffe-les déchet ! _Ricana-il doucement, sous le regard surpris des assassins qui penchèrent la tête dans sa direction. Très surpris._ »

Le T-Rex sortit de son enclos, sur l'écran, mettait les enfants coincés dans la bagnole en très mauvaise position. Bel criait intérieurement « _Écrase les, shishi_ » et même le balafré pensait la même chose, sortant sa bouteille de tequila qu'il avait emporté. Quand au final ce fut le mec -lâche s'étant enfermé dans les chiottes qui se fit bouffer en beauté, Squalo laissa apparaître un sourire carnassier.

« - J'ai envie de dire bien fait pour sa gueule Vooi !

- Ushishi, il n'y avait pas assez de sang à mon goût.

- Ce film a été créé par des psychopaates, mon dieu ! _Gémit le punk, des frissons parcourant son dos._

- Et est regardé par des psychopathes. _Rajouta Fran. _»

Et si le manieur de parapluies n'avait pas semblé réagir depuis tout à l'heure, il était le seul à avoir les deux yeux incapable de se détacher une seconde de l'écran, à fond dedans. Lussuria à côté ne savait pas comment il pouvait faire..

Après tant ''d'émotions'', l'argenté lança un bref regard au balafré à côté, manquant de s'étrangler.

« - T'as ramené une bouteille alors que y'avait des boissons ?!

- Tu me vois commander un jus d'orange peut-être, stupide déchet ?

- Au moins ça coûterais moins cher- … V-VOOOI ma tête !

- Chuuut. _Répétèrent encore une fois quelques personnes agacées et souhaitant profiter du film._

- VOOOOI c'est bon j'ai pigé ! »

Un peu plus tard...

La scène devant leur yeux étaient des plus angoissante, bien que certains ne réagissent pas correctement à cette angoisse. Après tout, c'était des assassins. La fille réussi à atteindre la réserve pour remettre le courant, ayant cru échapper aux raptors. Au même moment les gamins et l'homme étaient en train de descendre du grillage électrique.

« - On va avoir des manants carbonisés, shishi~

- Qu'ils crèvent enfin ces déchets, ils me font chier ! »

Raté, encore une fois. Même le petit garçon réussi à s'en tirer par du bouche à bouche. Quelques gamins dans la salle, voyant ça, lâchèrent un bruit de dégoût. Tout semblait repartir sur de bonnes bases, la tension baissant d'un cran, surtout chez Squalo qui se retrouvait presque au même titre que Levi bien dans le film. D'un coup, un raptor apparu derrière la fille, provoquant un sursaut au squale qui ne s'y attendait pas. Tout ça, accompagné d'un rire pile vers son oreille du prince.

« V-OOOOOOOOI ! _Gueula-il, s'étouffant avec sa bouchée de pop-corn, et faisant sursauter des gens dans la salle, même Lussuria et Levi._ »

Quand c'est trop calme, ce n'est jamais bon là dedans, l'argenté aurait du s'en douter, avant de manquer un deuxième battement de cœur. Une bouteille presque vide atterrit sur sa gueule, provenant de Xanxus, les oreilles en pétard.

En avançant encore un peu dans l'histoire...

« - J'arrive pas à croire que ces morveux soient encore en vie !

- Ushishishi ils sont tenaces.

- Là, il va se faire avoir j'en suis sûr, Vooi !

- Raté capitaine. »

Pendant cette scène, Lussuria en profita pour s'éclipser aux chiottes, une bonne excuse, laissant un espace vide entre Levi et Fran. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, se mit à imaginer des choses.. ayant entendu un « _ushishi_ » en même temps qu'il avait vu le vélociraptor, il lui imagina une frange blonde avec un grand sourire et une couronne, riant de la même manière que son sempai. Le vélociraptor-Belphegor, nouvelle espèce dangereuse.

« - C'est flippant.

- De quoi, grenouille ?

- De vous imaginer en raptor, sempai.

- … Shishi, j'aime l'idée.~ »

Ses yeux retournant sur l'écran, le prince déchu s'imagina lui aussi la même chose, ricanant plus sadiquement sur tout à l'heure. Aussi, le squale retourna sa tête vers lui, d'un air « _C'est quoi ton problème ?_ ». L'illusionniste ignora les échanges biaiseux des deux assassins et se pencha vers eux pour chopper le paquet de pop-corn, découvrant qu'il était fini. Il le posa donc par terre, d'un air neutre.

Le reste de la séance fut plutôt calme, le punk s'étant finalement décidé qu'il allait attendre dehors la salle la fin, et observer des -éventuels futurs cadavres pour sa collection. Pendant ce temps, les Varia se levèrent, prêts à vite quitter cet endroit, se dirigeant vers la sortie de leur rangée. Quel étonnement pour le squale qu'il n'y ai eu aucun problème majeur, se posant de sérieuses questions. Apparemment, le fait d'y penser dû amener les ennuis. Levi glissa sur le paquet vide de bouffe plus tôt déposé au sol, chuta sur Belphegor, qui chuta sur Squalo, qui se ramassa en beauté sur son boss. Fran avait bien fait de rester assis pour se relever au dernier moment. La suite ? Une salle de cinéma détruite, et d'une.

« Maa-ah, quels effets spéciaux tout de même ! _Lança Lussuria dehors, voyant de la fumée s'échapper de la salle._ »


End file.
